Puella Magi Kaori Magica: The Infernal Desires
by Fujisaki-kun
Summary: Kaori is a young girl living with abusive parents. When she gets the chance to turn her and her little sister's lives around by becoming a magical girl, of course her answer would be yes. And so she is thrust into the life of a puella magi, but soon she realizes that not everything is quite so happy when witches aren't the only enemies she has to face.


**_Chapter One: What Is Your Wish?_**

Kaori Wakahisa was your average thirteen-year-old girl. She was doing okay in school, skating by at a C average. It wasn't that she was unable to really remember things, it was more that she had troubles on the mind at all times. She always had to have her train of thought wandering. To even get by at a C level with the family issues she had was unlikely, so she was still doing well relatively speaking.

It was her home life that was always troubling her. Kaori really couldn't help but think about it. Her parents weren't what you would call model parents. They were almost always drinking beer. It started about seven years ago, when Kaori was six. Hirokuni Wakahisa, her father, had gotten laid off from a well paying job after showing up late too many times. He tried retaliating, but all it did was ruin his image and destroy his friendships. After that he took to drinking, and soon his wife Ino did too. In their inebriated states, they would begin yelling at her. They blamed their daughter for him getting fired. They screamed at her, beat her down, made her feel like nothing. The drinking would happen more and more often and so would the abuse.

Six years ago, her younger sister Aimi came into the world, born into a future of the same abuse that Kaori went through. As an older sister, Kaori immediately formed a strong bond with baby Aimi. She didn't want her to go through what she was and vowed on the day of her birth to protect her at all costs. She wouldn't let their monstrous parents ruin her life too, not if she could help it. This was a promise that she would keep as her little sister began to grow up. Their parents would sometimes get some hits in, but Kaori was usually able to play human shield, caging her sister so they couldn't hurt her. She was absolutely determined to never let them damage little Aimi.

Of course the abuse would affect her school life. One of the main things was her grades. It was rather hard for her to keep up with work and focus when she was plagued by the punches, smacks and words of her parents all the time. She's just lucky to retain a C average. But that wasn't the only thing to happen. The other students would be dressed well and look nice for school, but Kaori had to dress herself and she was always looking less than nice due to bruises and marks. All of the other students noticed her appearance and kept their distance.

Except for one. Momoko Izumi was not like the other students. She knew exactly what Kaori was going through, having spent a week with an abusive grandfather once. She could see all the stuff that her classmate was going through, and decided that she would become her friend. People in such a place as Kaori deserved to have friends, after all, someone to talk to and make them feel like they're wanted. Momoko certainly had felt that way during that week she had spent with her grandfather. The only difference was she was able to get away, but Kaori was not. She had to live with it every single day of her life and there was no way out.

It's common knowledge that one should never get their hopes up, but when it came to Kaori, hopes were all she had. Every single night before she crawled into bed and fell asleep, she would go up to her window and stare off into the stars while hoping that everything would be better for her and Aimi when they woke up in the morning. Every morning she found that her hopes had not come true, and they were still stuck in their own personal hell.

Her hopes did not go without notice though. She might have thought that it was all useless in the long run, that announcing her hopes to the sky every night would get her nowhere, but it really would get her somewhere. She might not have realized it on that particular night, but someone was listening in that time. Someone who had been tracking her down for a few days. Someone who could make her hopes come true.

"I know this is pointless, that I do this every night but nothing ever happens, but I can always dream right? Uh, anyway, I was just really hoping that you could make mine and Aimi's lives nicer." There were several moments of silence. "Good night."

"Kaori Wakahisa, it would appear I've finally found you. Now I just need to wait for the right time." The girl in question had already closed the bedroom window and left, but Kyubey wasn't speaking to her. Rather, he was making a note of his newest puella magi. The latest girl with the potential to become magical.

With a rustling of sheets, Kaori Wakahisa was awake. She opened her eyes and sat up, rubbing away the sleep. A quick survey of her surroundings told her that nothing had changed for her. Her hopes hadn't suddenly come true, she and Aimi still had a horrible life to deal with. Sighing softly to herself, she crawled out of bed. On the other side of the room, Aimi was still snoring peacefully. Kaori watched for a moment, a faint smile on her face. She then gently shook her awake.

"Wake up little sis, we have to get ready for school."

"Mmm? Morning already?"

"'Fraid so."

After that, the morning passed quickly. They fell into their routine of getting dressed and leaving before their parents could get a word in, and a plus was that they were never late. About halfway to the middle school, Aimi had to depart to head off to the elementary school, waving a goodbye as she ran off. Kaori just smiled to herself as she kept walking.

"Kaaaaaaori!"

The young girl suddenly had someone else barreling into her, nearly knocking her off her feet. After a moment of struggle, she regained her balance and turned to look at the other person. She found her friend Momoko grinning at her.

"Momoko, you almost knocked me over!"

"Your fault for leaving me behind! You always wait for me!"

"Sorry, guess my mind was elsewhere today."

"It's fine, Kaori. Just don't let it happen again or I really will knock you over!"

The girls both giggled and soon they had reached the school building. The day passed just like every other. The other students got every note and worked dutifully, while Kaori struggled to keep up and figure out what they were doing. It was quite the struggle for her, but she was managing far better than she usually was. It was a better day for her, one where she was able to almost completely block out the negative thoughts that usually drag her down in the mornings. Occasionally she had to ask Momoko to borrow her notes when she just couldn't get it, but for the most part she was doing okay.

Before she even knew it, the school day had ended and everyone was heading home. Home, the place she dreaded walking to every day. Momoko was idly chatting next to her but Kaori wasn't listening at all. She could only think about what was waiting for her when she got home.

"Kaori? Oi, Kaori!"

"E-eh?"

"You were daydreaming like mad there."

"S-Sorry, Momoko." The girl paused for a moment. "Say, could we head over to the park for a bit?"

"Yeah, sure. Something wrong?"

"No, I'm fine."

Momoko tried to hide the fact that she didn't believe Kaori, but her expression betrayed her. Nevertheless, she trekked on forward, leading her friend to the destination she had in mind. It was only about a five minute walk from the school and not that far away at all.

The park itself wasn't a very large one, with all the basics of a normal park. It had the swingset, one that could accommodate six kids who wanted to swing. There were a few slides scattered around here and there, as well as a jungle gym area. The regular age group that showed up there would be smaller kids around Aimi's age, but Kaori was only looking for a peaceful area to relax.

She immediately took to the swingset, perching herself upon one of the seats. She didn't swing that much, only gently pushing forward and back. Momoko took the swing to her left.

"What's wrong, Kaori?"

"Nothing, really."

"C'mon, you know that's not true. Is it your parents?"

"Y-yeah. I just don't want to go home right now because I know they'll be drunk. They always are."

"Maybe my mom will let you come over for the night."

"No, I couldn't do that. I'd be leaving Aimi there with no one to protect her."

The conversation continued on, but neither girl noticed they were being watched. Sitting on top of the swingset was none other than Kyubey. He watched the girls with interest, intently listening to their conversation. With every word spoken, he knew he would be gaining at least one new magical girl today.

"Who knows, my mom might even let Aimi come over too!"

Kyubey hopped down from the top before Kaori could even think of a response, startling both girls. Momoko nearly fell off of her swing in surprise but both of them calmed down when they realized it was just a little furry creature that didn't look harmful in any way.

"Oh geez, you scared me little guy!" Kaori said.

"Did I? I apologize," came the cool response.

"Eh? Momoko, did you just say something?"

"No…"

Both girls looked down at Kyubey, who simply stared back up at them, swishing his tail behind him. Realization began to sink in, showing on both of their faces. It wasn't Momoko who had spoken, nor was it Kaori. The little creature before them was the one to speak.

"Is something wrong?" Kyubey asked.

"I-I-It can talk?!" Momoko exclaimed.

"To my knowledge, yes." The white feline-like creature responded.

"Oh good, it can talk and it's a smartass! Kaori, we've hit the jackpot of insanity!"

"I am here to ask you both to make a contract with me and become magical girls."

By this point, Momoko was on the ground continuing her insanity argument. Kaori, on the other hand, was quick to listen in on what the creature was saying.

"Contract? Magical girls?"

"Yes. I will grant any one wish that you desire and in return you must battle creatures known as witches."

"Grant...any wish?"

"Kaori, you're seriously going to believe a talking animal? I don't trust him!"

"In fact, you both have the potential to be magical girls. I could grant your wish too, Momoko."

Momoko still looked wary, but Kaori was seriously thinking it over. It could grant any wish that she desired, and she would become a magical girl so she could fight witches? It definitely sounded cool, and she would finally have the opportunity to make her and Aimi's lives a lot better than they were at the moment. Even if it was a crock, she had to at least try.

"I'll do it."

"Kaori…"

"Momoko, if it turns out to be true, it's the best chance I have to make everything okay."

"What is your wish?"

"I wish that Aimi and I had better lives, free from the worry of our parents getting drunk and abusing us."

Kyubey maintained eye contact with Kaori. She suddenly felt weird, like something was being taken from her. Her eyes widened and she suddenly felt weak, like she was about to fall over. Light began to shine from her, forming a blinding ball in front of her. It dimmed and an object dropped into her hand. It was an oval shaped gem encased in gold, a glowing and bright purple in color. Momoko had a concerned look on her face.

"What is that?" She asked, peering into Kaori's hand.

"It's Kaori's Soul Gem."

"What's a Soul Gem?" Kaori questioned.

"It's what contains and controls your magic. You must keep it with you at all times. You can change it into something more convenient if you want, like a ring or a necklace."

Kaori seemed to give it some thought, and stared intently at the gem in her hand. With a soft glow, it became a pendant. With a little laugh of disbelief and a wide smile, she placed it around her neck. She looked back down at Kyubey after a moment.

"So, I'm a magical girl now?"

"Yes, you are. You could be one too, Momoko."

"Yeah, Momoko! We could be a magical girl duo!"

"I… I don't know if I really want to."

"You're seriously turning down an offer to have any wish you want granted? That's kind of surprising."

Momoko said nothing.

"How about you take some time to think it over? Perhaps you'll find a wish you want granted, and will make a contract with me."

There was still nothing but silence from Momoko. Kaori lightly laid her hand on her shoulder.

"You don't have to do it. Come on, let's go."

Kaori and Momoko both turn and leave the park. They head off, the new magical girl brimming with excitement about what had just happened. She was really hoping things would be okay when she got home. There was no doubt in her mind anymore. She could just tell that things would finally be great. Kyubey simply sat and watched as the two left.

"It was a pleasure doing business with you. You'll make a great witch someday!"


End file.
